


The Unwelcome Visitor

by leepvcee



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leepvcee/pseuds/leepvcee
Summary: Quinn shows up at Dexters apartment and tries to intimidate you.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Reader, dexter morgan x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Unwelcome Visitor

You huff loudly as you pick up the laundry basket and lug it slowly to your shared bedroom with Dexter. Hitting the door with your hip it whips open. You waddle to the bed and place the basket down with a sigh. As you start separating Dexters shirts from yours, you hear a light knock from the front door.  
‘It's probably just the mailman.’ you think, shrugging it off and turning back to the pile of laundry.   
Another knock pulls you from your task, gently folding the shirt in your hand you set it down and head towards the door.  
Placing your hand on the door handle, you raise your eyebrow as you peek through the peephole. The man standing on the other side of the door looks semi-familiar but you can't think of who the mysterious man is. You notice a badge hanging from his belt and decide to open the door.   
You look him up and down and speak slowly, “Hi, can I help you with something?”  
“Your Dexter's wife, right?” he voices, taking his hand out of his pocket and lazily points his finger at you.  
“Yes,” you furrow your brow. “Is there something wrong?”   
He laughs, “No, No. I was just in the neighborhood and happened to see that there was a for rent sign outside the apartment complex.” He gestures his hand towards the leasing office, taking your eyes away from him and towards the front entrance. “I remembered Dexter mentioning he lives here and I thought I would stop by.”  
You look back at him, confusion still flooding your face. “Im sorry, who are you again?”  
“Oh, right. I'm Quinn. Joey Quinn. I was wondering if I could come in and look around. Like I said, I saw a for rent sign out front and I’m looking for a new place. I thought maybe I could look around your apartment and see if this complex would work for me.” he plasters a fake smile across his face, stepping closer to you.   
You step back even more confused than before. You now remember who he is and know Dex and him don't get along well. Dexter has come home multiple times complaining about how much of an idiot is. You're not sure what to say to him as you know the last thing Dexter wants is Quinn snooping around the apartment. You quickly think of something to make him leave.   
“I can get you in contact with our lessor. I'm sure he would be happy to show you around. He could show the actual apartment they're leasing too.” you politely smile.   
“Don't you think that sounds like a lot of trouble to go through. I am already here, it won't take me too long to just look around.” Quinn asserts, leaning his hand against the door frame.   
Starting to get an off vibe, you slowly begin to shut the door as you reiterate, “Let me go get the lessors number. He is a great guy and I know he would love to show you around. Or you could talk to Dex, I'm sure he will let you come over and look around someday while he’s here.” you put emphasis on ‘while he's here’.   
“No. I would like to look around now.” Quinn raises his voice. “I am here NOW. I don't see what the problem is. I just want to see if this is a good place to live.”  
You look at him, completely perplexed. You stumble over words not sure what to say, “Dexter won't be too happy with me if I let you in.”  
Quinn clenches his jaw, he starts sliding his hand down the door frame. Fear starts to fill your body once more. In a split decision, you slam the door and quickly lock it. Quinn starts banging on the door, yelling at you to open it. You slowly back away from the rattling door and start sprinting back to the bedroom. Grabbing your phone, you frantically call Dexter. As soon as he picks up the phone you hear the thumping stop.   
“Hello.” Dexter answers.  
“Dex, Quinn was just at the door trying to convince me to let him look around our apartment. I closed the door on him but he seemed angry. I- I’m not sure what to do.” you stammer frantically, too nervous to check if Quinn left.   
“What?” Dexter voices loudly, “Quinn was just at the apartment?”  
“Yes, I think he left but I'm not sure.”   
“Stay there. I'll come home soon.” he hangs up before you can say anything else.   
You place your phone on the dresser and slowly turn to face the laundry basket laying on the bed. Picking up a shirt, you begin folding the laundry again trying to take your mind off of the weird incident that just took place.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The time slowly passes as you try to keep yourself busy. At this point, you've calmed down and actually feel as if you've overreacted. You finished folding and putting away all the clothes and was in the middle of fixing the bed when you heard the front door open.   
“Y/n?” Dexter calls as he throws his keys on the counter.  
“Here!” you call out as you make your way out of the bedroom. Rounding the corner you bump into Dex. He engulfs you in a hug, your body goes stiff from shock but slowly melts into the unusual contact. Dexter pulls back and glances over you quickly.   
“You okay?” he voices, letting his arms fall back to his side.  
“Yes Dex, I'm fine. You really didn't have to come home. I just called and told you because the situation was odd, that's all.”   
“I needed to come home to make sure everything was okay.”  
“He was acting like a crazy person at work. I'm sure coming home will calm his nerves.” Deb speaks.   
You look over Dexter's shoulder and see Deb standing in the entryway. You smile pushing past Dex.  
“Deb, hi! Sorry, I couldn't see you behind Dexter's big head.” you both laugh. “YOU seriously didn't have to come.” you state, grabbing her arm and giving it a little squeeze.   
“I know, but it gets me out of work for an hour or two.” she smiles, “Plus Dex was acting like a crazy man,” she gestures over to him “I needed to make sure he actually arrived safely.”  
You glance between Dexter and Deb. You can't read Dexter's face, which isn't unordinary but Deb looks quite amused.  
“How was he acting crazy?” you ask, focusing your attention on Dex. He looks over at you and glances away quickly. You notice his attention is fixated on the air conditioner.   
Deb smirks, “I don't know, ask Dex why we were so late.” she replies, amusement laced throughout her voice.   
“Well Dex, are you going to start keeping secrets from me now or what?” you chuckle, stepping closer to him.  
He pulls his gaze from the air conditioner, “It wasn't even a big deal.”  
“What wasn't a big deal?” you say, curious as to what Deb finds funny.  
“Jesus fuck, Dex. Fine, I can't keep it in anymore.” Deb pulls your attention back to her. “Dexter waited for Quinn to get back to the station and I don't know it was like something switched in his brain. He went off on Quinn, he actually attacked him. Hit him pretty good a couple times.” Deb laughs, her tone exudes pride in her brother. She continues talking about the fight in immense detail, from Dex giving Quinn a bloody nose to Batista and Masuka prying them off eachother.   
Your eyes widen as Deb finishes her explanation. You shake your head, turning to Dex. Not sure what to say you stand there silent, searching for words. Dex finally pipes up.  
“I only hit him because it was very inappropriate to come to MY apartment and try to scare my wife into letting him snoop around. We all know he has an issue with me but he shouldn't drag other people into it. He's a coward.” He states emotionless.  
“Okay Dex, I'm not sure beating him up will solve anything.” you voice fiercely, turning away from him.  
“It wont, it probably will make him 10x madder.” Deb laughs, “It was a fun fight to watch though Dex was surprisingly a lot stronger. I still don't know why he's always so suspicious of you though.”  
Dexter takes his attention away from the air conditioning and looks between you and Deb. He simply shrugs his shoulders and walks towards you.   
“Deb, you should probably head back to work. I'll leave in a bit. I just want to make sure everything is here.”  
“Dexter, he didn't come in here.” you explain.  
Ignoring your statement, he moves his hand to Debs arm and escorts her out the door. You follow them and say your goodbyes. Dexter shuts the door behind her. He leans against the door and looks towards the air conditioning once more.  
You squeeze his arm, “He didn't come in here Dex.” Trying to convince him once more.  
A small smile forms across his lips, his eyes barely moving. You glance between the air conditioning and him. Sighing, you let your hand slowly fall down his arm.  
“Check it Dexter. No one has touched it.” you mumble as you make your way back to the bedroom. The soft click of the air conditioning being disassembled echoes through the apartment as you go back to cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading! my tumblr is @agirlwithadreamandapen and my twitter is @leepvcee .  
> i hope everyone is as excited as me for Dexter to have a new season!
> 
> i am an amateur writer and this is all just for fun. i do this as a hobby, so please no extremely harsh critiques! if you like Little Women, check out my other work!


End file.
